In the Deep
by fieldagent85
Summary: The Bartlets end up spending more time at the hospital than they bargained for when Liz and Abbey go into labor consecutively. Follows Learn to Fly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 December 12th, 1987 12:30 P.M. George Washington General Hospital

"Oh, my GOD! Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my GOD"  
Sixteen-year-old Elizabeth Bartlet's screams were heard loud and clear throughout George Washington General Hospital. Mallory McGarry stood beside her, feeling helpless, while she cried out in agony. "Can I get you anything, Liz?" Mallory asked.  
"Get…this baby…OUT"  
The nurse laughed quietly. "I think we've got quite awhile before that can happen, dear"  
"Why? Just reach in and pull it out, for God's sake!" Elizabeth argued.  
"I don't think it's that easy, Liz," Mallory replied. "What the hell do I care if it's easy or not? Get it out"  
"Ok, I'm gonna go get you some more ice"  
"Make it quick, McGarry!" Mallory rushed out of the room as quickly as possible. She realized how much pain her best friend was in but, man, was she hostile. "How long until it's over?" Liz asked the nurse, desperately.  
"Oh, honey…it's going to be hours"  
"Hours"  
"I'm afraid so"  
"Like…two hours"  
"More like…ten, it looks like"  
"Jesus Christ! Ten hours? Are you kidding me"  
"No, sweetie. I wish I was, because I don't think I can survive ten more hours of this either"

12:31 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Kitchen

Abbey Bartlet stood by the kitchen counter, the telephone pressed against her ear. She tapped her foot anxiously, waiting for her husband's secretary to pick up on the other end.  
"Congressman Bartlet's Office"  
"Sheila, it's me. I need to speak to him. Now," Abbey said, urgently.  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Bartlet, he's in a meeting with Senator Brown"  
"It's an emergency. Believe me, he will want to take this call"  
Sheila sighed.  
"All right. Just a minute"  
Abbey's foot began tapping at a faster pace. "Abbey"  
"Jed!" She breathed a quick sigh of relief.  
"What's wrong"  
"Liz is in labor"  
"Oh, my God. Ok, ok. I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes"  
"No, Jed, you have to come pick me up first. I'm at home. You know I can't drive right now." "Yeah. Ok. Ten minutes, Abbey." "Hurry"

1:01 P.M.  
George Washington General Hospital Elizabeth Bartlet's Room

"Are they here yet?" Liz asked.  
Mallory shook her head, sadly.  
"Not yet"  
"Did they leave"  
"Yeah, your mom called to say they'd be here soon"  
"I've been here for over an hour! Where the hell are they?" "They're coming, Liz, they're coming," Mallory said, reassuringly.  
Liz groaned in discomfort. "How much longer till the next one"  
"A few minutes, I think." "Hey, do you have any name suggestions?" Liz questioned.  
"Oh, I don't know. Which names do you like"  
"I don't want to choose the name because I like it. I want it to mean something"  
"You want to name it after someone"  
"Yeah. I mean, I guess. What do you think"  
"Well, I think that's a great idea. I think, if it's a girl, you should name her after me," Mallory suggested, with a grin.  
"Nah. See, cuz then there'd be two of ya, and it'd be pretty confusing. Don't you think"  
"I guess"  
"Plus- Mallory Bartlet? Come on, that just sounds wrong"  
"What are you thinking then?" "I think I want to keep it in the family"  
"Ok. Well, what about your grandparents?" Mallory asked.  
"Yeah. I was thinking, if it's a boy, I'd name him Nick, after my grandfather"  
"I like it. But what if it's a girl"  
"I don't know. Maybe Catherine. For Grandma," Liz said.  
"Yeah, and you could call her Catie. That's cute"  
"Maybe"

"Come on, asshole! That's a green light!" Abbey shouted out the window of Jed's SUV.  
Jed glanced over at her and shook his head.  
"What is it with you and road rage anyway"  
"It's a green light, and that's bastard is just SITTING there! That's what's with me and road rage!" "Shouting obscenities out the window isn't going to make this go any faster," Jed pointed out.  
"Why the hell are we in traffic? It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon"  
"We're just lucky, I guess"  
"Come on!" Abbey shouted out the window again. "Move your asses!" "Abbey, please. I'm getting a headache"  
She glared at him.  
"Our daughter is having a baby and we're sitting in traffic. And you want me to shut up"  
"Yes!" "Jackass," she muttered, under her breath.  
Abbey turned her head to look out the window, this time silently. "Abbey"  
She ignored him, her eyes glued on the road ahead of her.  
"Abbey," Jed repeated. Again, she kept completely quiet.  
"Honey. Come on. I'm sorry. I know you're just anxious to get to the hospital." "She's all alone there, Jed," Abbey said, quietly.  
"She's not alone. Mallory's with her"  
"Neither of them have any idea what they're doing. She needs me"  
"I know. We'll get there. I promise you, we will get there as soon as we can."   
Life keeps tumbling your heart in circles till you let go till you shed your pride and you climb to heaven and you throw yourself off now you're out there spinning in the deep 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jed and Abbey arrived at the hospital an hour later than originally planned. They ran through triage and stopped abruptly at the reception desk.  
"Marianne!" Abbey shouted, trying to get attention of the woman behind the desk.  
"Abbey"  
"Where's my daughter"  
"Oh…" Marianne checked her computer. "Room 76." "Thank you"  
"Good luck!" Marianne called as Jed and Abbey scurried away.  
"Thank you"

"I blame you, Mallory," Liz said, as her latest contraction faded.  
"What? Me!" "Yes"  
"Why"  
"Because you're the only one here"  
"Well, that's not fair. I should be getting props for being here, not insults!" Mallory argued. "Tough"  
Mallory frowned and slumped back in her chair beside Elizabeth's bed. "Have you called Amy yet?" Liz questioned, sitting up.  
"Yeah. She's coming"  
"She's coming? From New Hampshire"  
Mallory shook her head.  
"From Providence!" "Oh, right. I keep forgetting she's in college now. It's so weird," Liz said.  
"Yeah, well, she said she'd be here as soon as school lets out for winter break. Thursday, I think"  
"How's she getting here?  
"Train, probably," Mallory replied. "She doesn't haveto go back until the middle of January." "Where's she staying"  
"Dad said she could stay with us, since you'll have a house full"  
"Uh oh," Liz said, after a sharp intake of breath. "Here comes another one"

"Where the hell is room 73?" Jed asked, as he and Abbey power walked through the hallways.  
"We're looking for room 76, Jed. Maybe this is why we're lost"  
"Yeah, but you work here. You're supposed to be smart"  
"Here it is!" Abbey exclaimed as she flung the door wide open.  
"Mom! Thank God!" Elizabeth shouted when they entered her hospital room.  
Abbey and Jed rushed to Liz's bedside, each of them grabbing one of her hands.  
"How're you doing, honey?" Abbey asked, sympathetically.  
"I want to kill myself, how are YOU doing"  
"I see your sarcasm is still intact"  
"I prefer sardonic wit"  
Abbey rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"When was your last contraction"  
"About a minute ago," Liz replied.  
"How far apart are they?" Liz looked at Mallory.  
"Oh, um..they're about four minutes apart still," Mallory said.  
"Ok. You're doing great, sweetie"  
"I'm doing great? I want to DIE"  
"Hush, no you don't. That's the pain talking"  
"I'm pretty sure it's me"  
Jed closed his eyes, thoroughly astonished by the sight before him. His teenage daughter, in labor. His little girl, having a baby of her own. He couldn't stand watching her in anguish. In the three times he had watched his wife go through labor, he had felt the same way. Watching the women he loved and valued more than his own life suffer through pain of such intensity was unbearable for him. But Liz was too young. There was no way she could have been prepared for this. She was still so naïve and inexperienced. And now she was being thrust into adulthood at a rapid pace.  
"Oh, my baby," he whispered under his breath.  
Abbey looked over at him.  
"Jed"  
"Hmm, what?" He replied, snapping back into the reality of the situation.  
"Are you all right"  
"Why are you asking if he's all right? I've got a kid throwing a tantrum inside of me!" Liz exclaimed. Jed sighed. No. She was not his little girl anymore.  



	3. Chapter 3

December 12th, 1987 5:03 P.M George Washington General Hospital

"Ok, Liz, keep breathing. Just keep breathing, sweetheart. That's a good girl."

Abbey stood at Liz's bedside, holding a damp cloth to her forehead. She had long since relieved Mallory from her post, and she had gone to get some rest, planning to return later that evening, with her parents. Catherine had arrived at the hospital an hour earlier, with Ellie and Zoey in tow. After greeting a very cranky Liz, they retreated to the waiting room.  
"You're doing great!"

"So how come I feel like crap?"

"Sometimes achieving greatness is painful. Painful, but worth it," Abbey said, optimistically.

"Yeah, ok. Where the hell is Dad? He left for more ice like, an hour ago"  
"He left five minutes ago, Elizabeth. That's hardly an hour."

"Five minutes? Time is going by so slow!"

"What?" Abbey asked.

"The nurse said 10 hours! And that was only five hours ago."

"Oh, honey, you can go by that. There's no time limit for labor."

"Good. So can we end this now?"

"How much longer till we can see Lizzie's baby?" Zoey asked her grandmother.

"I don't know, dear. Soon, I hope," Catherine replied.

"It's taking forever," Ellie complained.

"I was in labor for twenty-four hours with your father."

Ellie's jaw dropped.

"No way!"

"Oh, yes way. He was a little pain in the…you know what."

Ellie and Zoey giggled.

"Was it worth it?" Ellie asked.

"Of course it was, Eleanor!"

"Would you take it back? I won't tell Dad."

"Absolutely not." "K, good, cuz I was gonna tell Dad."

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I never had you pegged as the devious one, Ellie."

Ellie shrugged.

"Yeah, most people give that one to Liz and Zoey. Poor suckers."

"Your sense of humor reveals itself at the most inopportune times, you know," Catherine commented.

"It's one of my many charms."

"I see that."

"Where's Daddy?" Zoey asked, a whine in her voice.  
"Probably with Liz"  
"I wanna talk to Daddy"  
"You'll talk to him later, Zo," Ellie said. "Fine." Zoey paused for a beat. "Where's Mommy"  
Ellie sighed, exhasperatedly.  
"She's with Dad and Liz"  
"I wanna talk to Mommy"  
"God, Zoey, you're so annoying," Ellie said.  
"Hey! Grandma! Did you hear what Ellie said"  
"Yes, dear. Brush it off"

"How are we doing in here?" Dr. Tom Sussin asked, walking into the room. "We're doing great, Tom." Abbey flashed her collegue a smile.  
"Speak for yourself, Mom," Liz said, miserably.  
"Looks like you've doing very well, Elizabeth"  
"Yeah, yeah. When are you gonna pull this kid out of me?" "In due time"  
"Yeah, when is that"  
"Oooh," Abbey said, with surprise, as her hand drifted down to her stomach.  
"Abbey?" Jed said, concerned.  
"No, it's nothing," she said, uncertainly.  
"Abbey, what is it?" Dr. Sussin questioned. "It's just…nothing. Small pain"  
"When's your due date"  
"Uh…tomorrow"  
"Ok, why don't you come with me"  
"No, Tom, really, I'm fine. Ouch!" "Abbey, I'd really like to take a look," Dr. Sussin insisted.  
"Honey, why don't go? Just to make sure everything's ok," Jed suggested. "No…I have to stay with Liz"  
"I'll stay"  
"Well…all right. Think you'll be ok, sweetheart?" Abbey asked Liz.  
"Oh…yeah, sure. I'll be fine"  
She wasn't quite so sure, but she put a brave face for her mother's sake.  
"Ok. I'll be back soon. I hope"

5:45 P.M.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" Jed asked.  
Liz groaned.  
"Not much, Dad"  
"Well, it's never too late to learn. We'll start with Mount Olympus"  
"Dad. I know about Mount Olympus. I'm not retarded. If you're going to bore me with random facts and statistics, at least tell me something I don't know." Jed was about to start on the legends of the Greek gods and goddesses when Dr. Sussin returned to the room.  
"Hey, Tom. What's going on? How's Abbey?" Jed asked.  
"She's fine. She gave us a bit of a scare, but looks like you'll only see one baby tonight"  
Both Jed and Liz breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank God"  
"But it won't be long now. I would say in the next couple of days we'll be seeing some action from Abbey," Dr. Sussin said. "When is she coming back?" Liz asked, urgently.  
"She's just changing back into her clothes. I'm sure you'll see her in a few minutes. Meanwhile, I'm told you're almost there, Miss Elizabeth"  
"God, I hope so." "Stick around, Jed. I have a feeling you'll be welcoming your first grandchild into the world very soon"  
Grandchild. His wife was about to give birth, and at the same time…he would be welcoming a grandchild into the world. Though he had had nine months to get used to this, it still hadn't registered completely.  
"How's it going in here?" Abbey entered the room with a bright, utterly disarming smile. Jed reached for her hand without a word, just grateful that she was with him. She looked at him with an expression of concern, but he smiled reassuringly in return and eased her worries.  
"Liz, we'll be back in a second, ok?" Jed said, leading his wife out of the room.  
"Bring me some ice when you come back"  
"Ok"  
On that note, Jed and Abbey left Elizabeth in Dr. Sussin's care and left the room.  
"Where are we going?" Abbey asked, squeezing his hand lightly.  
"You haven't eaten in twelve hours. We're going down to the cafeteria"  
Abbey wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
"Yuck"  
He laughed at her. "Thank you for that, Zoey. Food's food, and you have to eat"  
"Abbey! Jed"  
They whipped around to find Leo and Jenny McGarry running down the hallways towards them.  
"Hi, guys"  
"We thought we'd be too late!" Jenny said.  
"Nope. Liz is still in there, waiting it out," Jed replied.  
"Mallory said they'd taken you in too," Jenny said to Abbey.  
Abbey waved it off.  
"Just a false alarm"  
"Another one"  
"Yeah," Abbey laughed.  
"How's Liz?" Leo asked.  
"She's doing very, very well"  
"We're gonna run down to the cafeteria and grab some food, you wanna come?" Jed questioned.  
"We're right behind you"  
Jed, Abbey, Leo, and Jenny sat in the cafeteria for nearly an hour. Besides eating, they had been talking. Talking about how times flies and the irony surrounding Elizabeth's pregnancy.  
"You know, I hear Mal's getting pretty serious with Patrick O'Brien. You might want to watch out for her…" Abbey said.  
"Abbey!" Jenny exclaimed, appalled.  
Abbey laughed mischievously.  
"I'm just saying"  
"I don't want to think about that," Leo said, firmly.  
"Excuse me. Abbey!" Abbey turned around to see one of the women who worked in the cafeteria calling her name.  
"Anna! What is it?" Abbey asked.  
"Tom just told Marianne call down and tell me to tell you, they're taking Liz into the delivery room"  
Immediately, Jed, Abbey, Leo, and Jenny jumped up and began powerwalking out of the cafeteria.  
"Thank you, Anna!" Abbey called behind her. "Anytime! Good luck"  
"See," Abbey whispered to Jed. "Comes in handy to have connections." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

Jed and Abbey Bartlet walked to the hospital waiting room, their arms wrapped around each other. They were barely able to conceal their excitement. Zoey had long since fallen asleep in her grandmother's arms, and Ellie was trying her hardest not to follow suit. Mallory's nose was buried in a magazine, Jenny was going over some paperwork, and Leo was pacing the floor.When Catherine noticed them, she immediately stood, waking Zoey from her peaceful slumber. "Well?" Catherine asked, standing before them. "Well…" Jed began, looking at his wife. "It's a girl!" Abbey exclaimed. The room was then filled by squeals and other exclamations of joy. The women were jumping up and down, and the men shook hands.  
"Seven pounds, six ounces!" "We need cigars!" Leo said.  
"Why, so Abbey can kill me right here in the waiting room? Please," Jed answered, leaving.  
Jenny grinned and hugged Jed.  
"Congratulations…Grandpa"  
Jed's jaw dropped in mock astonishment.  
"Don't you ever call me that again, Jennifer. This child cannot even talk, so I'm not Grandpa yet"  
"So do we have a name yet?" Catherine asked.  
Abbey shook her head.  
"Liz is taking it easy now. She said she wants to discuss it with us tomorrow"  
"Wow," Catherine whispered. "This makes me…a great-grandmother." They all laughed heartily.  
"I know you must love that, Mom," Jed said.  
"Oh, yes. It's…fantastic"  
"I guess we should start making some calls," Abbey suggested.  
"Yep. Welcome to the world, Baby Girl Bartlet"

Hours later, all the calls had been made and the children had gone to bed. Jed insisted that he take Abbey home, as she had been on her feet for nearly twenty-four hours straight. Catherine offered to stay at the hospital with Liz and keep an eye on her when she finally woke up. Back at the house, neither Jed nor Abbey was ready to hit the sack just yet. They were both too wired from the excitement of the day. They sat together on the couch in the living room, with their feet up on the coffee table. "What a day, huh?" Jed said, with a smile.  
"Yeah," Abbey said. "Hard to believe, isn't it"  
"What, that our first born just gave birth to her first born?" Abbey asked.  
"Yeah. I thought we had at least ten more years left because we faced this milestone in our lives"  
"Grandparents. How do you like that"  
Jed draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close.  
"Grandparents"  
"I don't think I like 'Grandma.' I think we need to come up with another name," Abbey said.  
"How about Granny"  
She laughed and whacked his arm.  
"Is that how you see me? As a Granny"  
Jed raised an eyebrow.  
"That's not how I see you, honey, believe me"  
"Nice save, babe"  
"Personally, I would have the child call you Hot Pants." Abbey chuckled and rested her head against his shoulder.  
"You don't think that'd be a little too…Oedipus"  
"Oedipus was married to his mother, not his grandmother"  
"Same general idea, smartass," Abbey replied. "Not really. If you think about it"  
"Oh, shut up"  
"Ok. So what do you think Liz will name her?" Jed asked.  
"I have no idea. What do you think?" She replied, with a yawn.  
"I'm worried she's going to name her Madonna or something. Or Blondie"  
"Eh. I can think of worse names"  
"Like what"  
"Like…Prudence," Abbey responded, giggling.  
"Or Gertrude"  
"Bernice"  
"Bertha"  
"Edna"  
"Beatrice"  
"Maria"  
"You don't like Maria?" Jed said.  
"No. You do"  
"I don't dislike it." "Huh"  
"Yeah. Hey, do you think Liz'll name her after someone?" "Like who?" Abbey asked.  
"I don't know. Anyone"  
"Maybe. If she's feeling sentimental, which, most likely, she will be"  
"You know what I was thinking?" Jed questioned.  
"What were you thinking, honey"  
"What if she steals our name"  
Abbey sat up.  
"What"  
"What if she wants to name her after your mother too, and takes Alexandra"  
"Oh…I don't know, I hadn't thought of that," Abbey admitted. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." "Speaking of that bridge. Tom said a few days"  
Abbey nodded and smiled, sensing her husband's excitement.  
"A few days"  
"Are you nervous"  
"Am I nervous? Jed, I've done this three times. I'm not exactly a novice"  
He shrugged.  
"I'm nervous"  
"You are?" She asked, surprised.  
"A little"  
"Why are you nervous"  
"I don't know. I just became a grandfather. Now I'm going to have another baby of my own. I'm just…wondering if I can do it again, and do it right." "Of course you can! We're not that old, Jed," Abbey said.  
"I just want to be able to chase her around and lift her onto my shoulders. I want to have the energy to"  
"You will! You will, baby. You're forty-two, not sixty-two. You're gonna be chasing our kids around for a good long time"

Early the next morning, the Bartlets gathered in Elizabeth's hospital room. Abbey watched her daughter with awe as she held her baby girl and rocked her back and forth. Jed was right. It was amazing that their baby girl now had her own baby girl. "Liz, can I hold her?" Ellie asked.  
"Yeah, one second. I want to talk to you guys about a name first"  
Jed and Abbey exchanged knowing glances.  
"What did you decide on, Liz?" Catherine wondered.  
"Well, for her middle name, I wanted to…name her after someone I admire from afar. Rosalynn Carter." "Oh, that's pretty, Liz," Abbey said. "I love that!" Ellie agreed. Liz nodded, glanced down at her daughter, then continued.  
"And for her first name, I wanted to name her after someone I admire up close, every day. Mom, how would you feel about me naming her…Anne"  
"Oh, Liz," Abbey whispered, as tears formed in her eyes.  
"I think that's a wonderful idea, Liz," Jed said. He put his arm around his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Can we call her Annie?" Zoey asked. "Sure we can," Liz replied. "Annie Bartlet. It's perfect"  



	5. Chapter 5

"It's funny"  
"What is"  
"Fate"  
Abbey turned to face him, squinting in confusion. He pulled back the bed covers on his side and got in under them. "Why is fate funny?" She asked.  
"I just think it's amusing that Annie will be older than our child. Thus making our child have a niece that's older than she is"  
"I think it's interesting"  
"Interesting, there's no doubt about it. But also very amusing," Jed said.  
"Glad you think so." "I feel badly about leaving Liz alone at the hospital at night"  
"She's not alone, Jed. Your mother is with her," Abbey answered.  
"I know, but we're her parents. I feel like we should be there"  
"I'm sure Liz would prefer it if we weren't there. She has a child of her own now. She doesn't want to be babied"  
"Well, that's just tough for her. Like or not, she's still my baby girl"  
"With her own baby girl"  
"Thank you for that, Grandma"  
Abbey winced.  
"What did I tell you about that word"  
"You better learn to like it, sweetheart, because as soon as that baby can talk"  
"Jed, can we please just drop it?" "Whatever you want," Jed allowed.  
Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes and Jed felt a distance between them that was growing by the minute. He was desperate to close the distance, but knew he couldn't until he knew what had caused it. "Abbey." "Hmm"  
"What are you thinking about?" He questioned. "I was just thinking about Annie. She looks a bit like Zoey did when she was born, don't you think"  
Jed nodded pensively.  
"Sure"  
"She doesn't look much like Liz"  
"Maybe not right now. She's only two days old. I'd say there's plenty of room for growth"  
"Yeah," Abbey replied in a whisper. "Is that what's bothering you? That Annie doesn't look like Liz"  
"Well, I wouldn't say it's bothering me. It's just something that occurred to me"  
"What are you leaving out?" Jed questioned.  
"What makes you think I'm leaving something out"  
"In the course of being married to you for the last twenty years…I've developed a pretty good idea of when you're not being completely honest with me"  
"An acquired skill then"  
"Yes"  
"All right, you win," Abbey said.  
"Just as I suspected. So what is it"  
"I got a call today, while you were at the hospital"  
"Who from"  
"Talia Silverman." Jed stared at her in disbelief.  
"You're kidding"  
"Sadly, no," Abbey answered.  
"What'd she want"  
"Well, apparently, she was calling on her son's behalf. They want to see Annie"  
Just the thought of Elizabeth's cowardly ex-boyfriend made Jed's blood curdle. They had been able to go months without having to deal with Benjamin Silverman's antics, and months without having to face his equally as frustrating parents, Evan and Talia. "How'd they find out about the birth?" Jed asked.  
"Well, she went into labor in the middle of her history midterm, Jed. I don't think it's any secret at school"  
"Right. So what did you tell her"  
"Well, legally…I can't keep them away from the baby. Biologically, Annie is just as much Ben's as she is Elizabeth's"  
"Does Ben want to see her, or is it Evan and Talia trying to cause a ruckus"  
"I don't know," Abbey replied. "I told them if they wanted to see her, to meet us at the hospital tomorrow afternoon"  
"The Montagues and the Capulets meet again." "That's optimistic, Jed." "It's only going to end in bloodshed, Abbey"  
Abbey laughed.  
"That just conjurs up an irreplacable image of you prancing around in tights with your sword challenging people to duels." "And it's turning you on, admit it"  
"I won't deny it. I've always been a sucker for a man in tights." "How many men in tights do you know, Abigail"  
"Quite a few. You'd be surprised. Cross-dressing is so in these days," she replied, flashing him a cunning smile.  
"Sounds like an untapped gold mine. Maybe I should look into it. What do you think about THAT"  
"I think I'd pay good money to see you dress up as Cher"  
"What a profound statement, my dear"  
"Don't I know it"  
"So. A plague on both our houses tomorrow, hmm?" Jed said.  
Abbey nodded.  
"Tomorrow." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven

"Can I ask why you've all decided to come and invade my space at once?" Elizabeth asked, annoyed.  
Jed, Abbey, Catherine, Ellie, Zoey, Leo, Jenny, and Mallory were packed into her hospital room, and gathered around her bed. "Honey, I'm afraid we have some not-so-good news," Abbey said.  
"What? Is it Annie!" Liz questioned, panic quickly lacing her voice.  
"No, no, she's fine, baby. It's something else," Jed replied. "Well, what? Tell me already!" "Well…yesterday, I received a phone call from…Mrs. Silverman"  
"You did? Really"  
Abbey nodded.  
"Ben wants to see Annie"  
"But…but…he told me he didn't want anything to do with"  
"I know, but it seems…he's changed his mind"  
"He can't do that!" Liz exclaimed.  
"He can, actually," Jed said. "He's the biological father, Liz. No one can stop him"  
"Well, did he say when"  
"I told them they could come and see her today. When we're all here"  
"Ok. But he can't touch her!" Liz shouted.  
"Liz"  
"Well, he can't touch her for long. And he can't hold her"  
"He's going to want to, and we can't stop him"  
"It's not fair. He completely ignores me throughout my entire pregnancy and then decides to show up when she's born. Can't I sue him for that? Negligence"  
"No, sweetie," Jed answered.  
"I'm gonna pop him one!" Zoey exclaimed, holding up two fists, her little eyes narrowed angrily.  
However, when everyone in the room engaged in a laughing tantrum of some sort, Zoey was quickly discouraged and put her hands down. "You guys!" She cried out.  
"Zoey, where did you even learn that phrase?" Abbey asked.  
"Ummm…TV…movies…you"  
"Me"  
"Last time the Silvermans came over! You wanted to KILL them. And you said to Daddy, 'Let me go, I'm gonna pop him one"  
Everyone laughed again, and it was starting to get on Zoey's last nerve. She was absolutely serious and they were bursting her bubble.  
"Moral of that story is, never listen to your mother!" Jed said.  
"Does that mean I don't have to eat my vegetables anymore?" "Absolutely not," Abbey replied, sternly. "Awe, man!" "That was a long shot, Zoey," Ellie commented. "Mom, when are the Silvermans supposed to be here?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I'm not sure, hon. Sometime this afternoon, I believe." "Do I have to see them"  
"No, but I think you probably should. You've got some things to discuss with them. If Ben says he wants to be involved"  
"No"  
"Elizabeth"  
"No! I don't want him. And Annie doesn't want him"  
"He's her father, Liz. I know he's a jackass, but"  
"Mommy!" Zoey cried out. "Bad word"  
"I'm sorry. Liz, you have no control over him, and whatever decision he makes, you have to deal with it," Abbey said, truthfully. "Can I take him to court"  
"You won't win. It's as simple as that"  
"Liz," Mallory said. "You don't even know what he wants yet. For all you know, he might just want to see her, just for the sake of…seeing her. You don't know that he'll want parental rights and such. So just calm down and wait it out."   
Doug Westin hadn't been to visit his grandmother in days. He felt badly about it, but he couldn't face her. He was always on edge, wondering whether or not she knew about his drug problem. He figured she didn't, because he knew it would kill her. Doug was sure Dr. Bartlet hadn't spilled the beans to her. She'd never go back on her word. At least, he didn't think she would. As he made his way to see Olivia, Doug stopped in his tracks when he noticed a certain someone in a different room. He looked into the window and watched her. She was too young to be in a hospital, he thought. Maybe she was suffering from something really horrible, like cancer. Lukemia was striking kids every day. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent, alone in her hospital room. Not to mention deep in thought. Doug decided he had to do something nice for her. After all, that could have been him in that hospital bed, with lukemia or something equally fatal. Buying her flowers would not only prove to be a kind gesture, but it would also be an apt excuse for not visiting his grandmother right away. "Why is it that the only thing this damn hospital TV can show is Oprah?" Elizabeth muttered to herself.  
Being cooped up in the hospital was beginning to get the best of her. "No, Oprah, my man is not cheating me!" She shouted back at the TV. "And no, I'm not unhappy with where my life is going, so get out of my TV"  
A knock on the door startled her out of her angry tirade directed at the TV. She sat up in bed, smoothed out of her hair, and turned off the confounded television.  
"Come in"  
The door slowly opened, allowing for a strange boy she had never seen before to make his entrance into her room. Not only a strange boy, but a strange boy with flowers!  
"Hi, I'm sorry to just barge in on you like this. But I noticed you from the hallway earlier, and…here"  
He approached her bed and handed her the bouquet of flowers. Though quite perplexed about the gesture, she accepted it gratefully, almost tearfully.  
"Well…thank you!" "You're very welcome"  
"I'm not sure what I did to deserve these, but thanks." "It just broke my heart to see you all alone in here," he said.  
"Oh, my parents are usually with me. And my friends. My grandmother, usually.  
"Do you mind me asking…how bad it is?" "How bad what is"  
"Your…well, whatever it is you have"  
Elizabeth laughed.  
"What are you talking about"  
"Aren't you…sick"  
"Not quite. You thought I had lukemia or something, didn't you?" Liz asked.  
"Well"  
"Look." She pointed to her hair. "Got all my hair. It's real too"  
"Oh"  
"I do appreciate the flowers though. Really. That was very sweet of you"  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why…are you here then?" He questioned.  
Liz hesitated before answering. Something told her that if she told him the truth, he would instantly flee the vicinity and she would never see the strange boy with flowers ever again. But she couldn't lie. She could never lie about her daughter. That was something she had learned in the past few days.  
"I, um…well…I had a baby"  
"You…? Whoa"  
Liz smiled, embarassed.  
"Yeah"  
"You just…don't look old enough to have a baby"  
"Dad says that emotionally, I'm not. But biologically, I am"  
"Can I ask, how old are you"  
"I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in May," Liz replied. "I see"  
"I'm Elizabeth Bartlet, by the way"  
He grinned.  
"Doug Westin"

"Why, Talia Silverman, I declare!" Abbey Bartlet exclaimed at the sight of her old enemy.  
She and Jed had started waiting for them in the maternity wing, in front of the nursery, around 1pm. Evan, Talia, and Ben Silverman arrived at 1:37, which they considered to be early.  
"When on earth is that child going to pop out of you?" Talia questioned.  
Jed and Evan exchanged helpful glances and shook hands.  
"Jed"  
"Evan"  
"Hello, Ben," Jed said, awkwardly.  
"Nice to see you, Congressman," the young boy replied.  
"So you want to see Annie, huh?" Abbey questioned.  
"Who's Annie? Oh! Oh, Annie. Yes. I want to see Annie"  
"Nobody told you her name"  
"No, ma'am," Ben replied.  
"Well, her name is Anne Rosalynn Bartlet. Can you remember that"  
"Anne Rosalynn Bar…Bartlet"  
"That's right," Jed answered, firmly.  
"But"  
"She is not a Silverman, Ben. She never was and she never will be. You're just going to have to accept that." "Er…yes…yes, sir." Ah, intimidation. Works every time.  
"Good. Let's go in"  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eight

George Washington General Hospital

"How old are you?" Liz asked .  
"I'm nineteen"  
"Do you go to school in DC"  
"Yeah, Georgetown," Doug answered. "Wow. I could never get into Georgetown"  
"What's your GPA"  
"3.6"  
"You could definitely get in. I had a 3.4 in highschool," Doug said. "Oh. Cool"  
"So. A baby. How bout that"  
"You're a a real wiz with words, you know," Liz said.  
Doug laughed.  
"I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, tell me…about it"  
"Her. Her name is Annie. Anne Rosalynn Bartlet." "Pretty"  
"Thank you. If you pass the nursey on your way out, you should go see her. She's beautiful"  
"Maybe I will," Doug said. "Can I ask you a personal question"  
"Um. Sure"  
"What about her father"  
"What about him? Jackass," Liz muttered under her breath.  
"I take it…you're not together"  
"Hell no! I'm not sure we ever really were. Jackass"  
"How old is he"  
"Who, the Jackass"  
"Yeah"  
"Seventeen"  
"I guess he wasn't ready to be a father," Doug assumed.  
"I'll say. You think I was ready to be a mother at sixteen? No. But I didn't run away from me. I didn't ignore me. I didn't ditch me. Jackass"  
Doug stared at her for a moment, then smiled. She had an interesting way of talking that was rather foreign to him. Unlike him, Liz was good with words, though…in a more original way. That would be only word he could find to describe Elizabeth Bartlet. Original.  
"I'm scaring you, aren't I"  
"No! You're not. At all"  
"Well…thanks"  
"Hey, when do you get outta here?" Doug questioned.  
"Tomorrow"  
"Maybe we could"  
Doug's sentence was interrupted when the hospital room door burst open. They both quickly turned their heads, to see Abbey and Jed boisterously enter the room, arguing about something or other. "Liz, the Silvermans are"  
They both immediately silenced themselves when they saw that their daughter was not alone. Liz smiled. She was glad her parents walked in. Now she could introduce them to her new…friend.  
"Oh! Doug, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is"  
"Doug," Abbey said.  
Elizabeth frowned.  
"You know each other"  
"Dr. Bartlet, how are you?" Doug asked. "Fine, thanks"  
Jed looked at Abbey quizzically, and Liz expressed the same silent question to Doug.  
"Doug's grandmother is a patient of mine," Abbey explained. Instantly, Jed knew who she was talking about and looked at Doug suspiciously.  
"Oh. Well, that's cool. I love coincedences," Liz said. "When Liz said her last name was Bartlet, I didn't even make the connection. I thought your children were younger, Dr. Bartlet," Doug said.  
"Liz has two younger sisters. Twelve and seven," Abbey said.  
"Yeah. Just…never expected you to have a sixteen-year-old"  
"How did you two…meet?" Jed asked, in an effort to change the subject.  
"Doug thought I had lukemia," Liz laughed.  
"That's not funny, Elizabeth," Jed said.  
"I'm not laughing at lukemia, Dad! I'm laughing because the situation was…funny. And, guess what. Doug brought me flowers"  
"That was nice of him," Abbey said.  
"Yeah. It was kind of spur of the moment," Doug said.  
"I see. Anyway. Liz, Ben's here"  
"Oh, God"  
"Who's Ben?" Doug asked.  
"The Jackass," Liz replied.  
"Elizabeth Adele!" Jed said.  
"Sorry"  
Doug laughed.  
"Adele"  
"Shut up!" Liz exclaimed. "You've only just met me and you're already yelling at me"  
"Yep," Liz grinned. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"I don't believe this!" Abbey exclaimed, the minute she and Jed exited Liz's room.  
"Yeah. I know"  
"I don't BELIEVE this"  
"Calm down now, we don't know what's gonna happen," Jed said.  
"Oh, I know what's going to happen. I should have known from the beginning. I don't believe this"  
"Abbey"  
"I don't believe this! I mean, I really don't believe this. This is…unbelievable"  
"Let's move on to another word now, shall we"  
"Damnit! You know she's gonna fall madly in love with him. The one person we don't want her to. It always works that way," Abbey said.  
"Now, hold on a minute. I thought you liked this boy"  
"I DO like him"  
"Then what's the problem"  
"He's a drug addict, Jed!" "Oh, right. But you said he's giving it up," Jed said.  
"He is. But that takes time. A lot of time. And she can't afford to play around with someone like that right now. She's got Annie to think about"  
"Yeah. I don't know. Let's wait it out. Maybe she's not even interested in him…that way. They've only just met, Abbey"  
"Yeah, but I saw in in her eyes"  
"Saw what"  
"Determination"  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Nine

Ben Silverman hadn't expected to see another guy in the room that belonged to the mother of his child. He hadn't expected to see her laughing- happy. He thought he'd find her desperate, assumed she'd beg him to be involved in their child's life, in her life. However, that didn't seem to be the case. "Uh…Liz?" Ben called out, timidly, upon his entrance to the room.  
Her 'friend' stood from his seat beside her bed.  
"I'll leave you two to talk," Doug said.  
"Ok. I'll see you later," Liz said, her mood considerably worsened by Ben's presence.  
"Who was that?" Ben asked, once he was safely out of ear shot.  
"None of your business," Liz replied.  
"Is he your boyfriend"  
"What do you care"  
"I don't know. Whatever. I don't care. Let's talk," Ben said.  
"Fine. Talk"  
"I saw Annie"  
"Oh. You know her name. That's nice, Ben"  
"Can you just forget how much you hate me for like two minutes so we can talk about this"  
"It's not easy to forget," Liz answered.  
"Look, you don't have to be so defensive. I don't want to take her from you"  
"You don't"  
"No. I screwed up, Liz. I wasn't around throughout all of this, and I realize that was a mistake. I don't have the right to challenge you in any way"  
"Damn right"  
"But I would like to be involved in her life somehow," Ben said.  
"Well, yeah. I want that too. She needs to have her father around, at least now and then. You know, every other weekend and a day during the week. Stuff like that"  
"Yeah, I'd really like that"  
"Ok," Liz said, smiling. "Good"  
"And Liz…I'm sorry. I'm just…sorry it had to be like this. I'm sorry I was an asshole"  
"Jackass is more like it"  
"Fine. Seriously, though, I really am sorry"  
"It's okay," Liz said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's done now. Just don't screw up again, got it"  
Ben smiled.  
"Got it"

The next day…

"Liz, honey, are you ready to go yet"  
Abbey Bartlet walked into Liz's hospital room, which was now mostly empty. Jed had loaded all of her flowers and gifts into the car not long before.  
"Almost. Did Dad get Annie"  
"Yeah. They're waiting in the car"  
"It's so weird leaving. I feel like I've been in this room for years," Liz said.  
"Well, wake up, honey. The minute you walk out of this hospital, it's real"  
"I know. That's what scares me."   
In the backseat of her father's car, Elizabeth Bartlet sat next to her infant daughter's car seat, watching her every move. Her parents were in the front seat whiser-arguing about something or other. She learned early on how to tune them out. Liz smiled down at Annie and stroked the baby soft skin of her hands. "Hi, honey," she whispered, soothingly. "Hi, baby"  
She leaned in and kiss Annie on the top of her nose lightly. "You're my beautiful baby girl, aren't you? Yes, you are! You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"  
"Liz"  
Her mother's voice shook broke down the walls she had momentarily built around her and Annie. She looked up.  
"Yeah"  
"We need to talk," Abbey said.  
"About what?" Liz asked, with a sigh.  
"About Doug"  
"Mom, come on. I'm not doing this with you again"  
"What do you mean again? I tried to talk about it last night, and you brushed me off. Now your father and I have some things we want to say"  
"Not me," Jed said. "Your mother has some things she wants to say, Liz"  
Abbey glared at Jed with frustration.  
"What happened to our united front? Jackass"  
"Mom!" Liz exclaimed. "Annie will hear you." Abbey was about to argue, then stopped and smiled. Liz was already a good mother. Although she had worried about it from time to time (she'd never admit it), her fears were put to rest. "I'm sorry, hon"  
"It's okay," Liz replied, quietly.  
"But we do need to talk about this." "Talk"  
"You cannot get romantically involved with this boy, Elizabeth," Abbey said, firmly.  
"But, Mom"  
"No. I don't care if you want to be friends with him, that's fine. But you cannot date him"  
"You used to say I could date anyone I wanted to! You said if I make the wrong decision and get my heart broken, that was my problem. You said I'd learn from my mistakes"  
"That's right!" "You were the only mother I know who didn't put restrictions on my boyfriends. And that was cool. It was really cool. But now you're going back on your word. And that's not cool"  
"It's not cool? I'm not a cool enough Mom? Well, fine. I can live with that. But what I can't live with is you getting involved, and exposing that child to, a recovering drug addict!" Abbey exclaimed. "Jed, will you back me up here"  
Jed cleared his throat"  
"Mmm…yes. Your mother's right. Yeah"  
"That was really convincing, Jed"  
"Why does Dad have to agree with you?" Liz questioned.  
"He doesn't have to. But he does. Doesn't he?" Abbey raised an eyebrow in her husband's direction.  
"Absolutely!" Jed confirmed. "But because I don't know Doug like your mother does, my feelings aren't as strong about it. That's all. But don't let that take away from the importance of Mom's argument"  
"Liz, I'm just looking out for you here. And I'm looking out for Annie. You should be too," Abbey said.  
"I would never put her at risk, Mom. Never," Liz insisted.  
"You've been a Mom for, what, five days? You've still got a lot to learn, kid. If you start something with Doug Westin, he's going to end up as a father figure to Annie. You want someone who spent a week in the hospital after Oding to be someone your child looks up to as her father"  
"It's not like he's on drugs now! You said it yourself- he's recovering!" "That takes time, Elizabeth. Don't you see? It could take years!" "That's true, Liz," Jed added. "You've got a lot on your plate right now. You're taking care of a baby, and soon you'll be back in a school. You can't be cleaning up Doug's mess during his withdrawals and such"  
"Jed," Abbey whispered, almost inaudibly.  
"And you can't let your daughter be a witness to activity like that. You need to set a good example. Now, you know I have nothing against Doug as a person. This isn't something that should be taken personally. And you know Mom adores him. We're just looking out for your"  
"Jed!" Jed snapped his head to the side to see why his wife was exclaiming his name with such urgency. He turned to see her face red and flushed, her hand clutching at her stomach, and she was breathing heavily.  
"Abbey"  
"Turn the car around"  
Jed swirved the car around and did a U-Turn at the light, nearly running them off the road. Liz leaned up to see what was going on.  
"My water just broke"  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Ten

The car came to a screeching halt when the Bartlets returned to the hospital. The car was still running when Jed jumped out of the car and ran over to the passenger side. He opened the door and helped his wife out. Abbey kept one arm cradling her stomach and the other around Jed's waist and he held her up as they walked. Liz leaned up from the backseat and twisted the keys in the ignition, shutting the car off. She threw the keys into her purse, then unhooked Annie's car seat, grabbed the handle, and walked briskly in after her parents.  
"I don't think I'll ever get out of this place," Liz whispered to herself.  
Once inside the hospital, many of Abbey's colleagues gathered around her in a frenzy.  
"I'll go get you a wheel chair!" One of the nurses exclaimed.  
"I'll get Dr. Sussin"  
"I'll tell Roger you're in labor so he can get Jeff to cover your shifts"  
"Thank you," Abbey whispered, in response to all of them. "Are you all right?" Jed asked, still holding her up.  
She nodded quickly, swallowing hard.  
"You're sure"  
"Yeah. Fine." Abbey paused, and glanced around her. "Where's Liz"  
"I'm here, Mom"  
"Honey, would you please call Grandma?" "Oh. Sure. Dad, I need a quarter for the pay phone," Liz answered.  
"Go to the nurses' stations and ask Marianne to use the phone"  
"I think I should really use the payphone. I don't want to bother Marianne"  
"You just want my money," Jed replied.  
"Dad! How could you accuse me of such a thing"  
"I don't have time to look through my wallet for goddamn quarter, Liz. Your mother is in labor here"  
Jed pulled his wallet out of his pocket and tossed it to her.  
"Just take the whole thing"  
Liz grinned, devilishly.  
"Yes"  
"Go!" "Going!" Liz said, scurrying down the halls with Annie in tow.  
Marianne returned with a wheel chair and she and Jed helped Abbey into it.  
"Your water already broke"  
"Yeah. Is Tom coming"  
"He's on his way, Abbey," Marianne replied. "In the meantime, let's get you to a room and get you changed"  
Marianne stood behind the wheelchair and pushed it through the hallways. Jed walked alongside Abbey, holding her hand tightly.  
"You're sure you're all right"  
"Jed!" Abbey snapped. "It's not like this is the first time I've done this. The first time we've done this"  
"I'm sorry. It's been seven years. I guess I just…forget how"  
"You forget how? YOU forget HOW? You don't even have to DO anything, Jackass"  
Jed sighed.  
"And so it begins"

Liz placed Annie's carrier down at her feet and slowly, carefully rocked it back and forth with her right foot. She picked up the pay phone, dropped in a quarter, and dialed her home phone number. Zoey Bartlet picked up the phone, obviously out of breath.  
"Hello"  
"Zoey, it's Liz"  
"Lizzzzzzzz! Where are you? You're supposed to be HERE"  
"We were on our way home, but now we're back at the hospital"  
"Why?" Zoey asked.  
"Put Grandma on please"  
"Why"  
"Zoey, put Grandma on"  
"Why are you at the hopistal"  
"Hospital"  
"Why"  
"Put Grandma on"  
"Fine"  
Liz glanced down and saw that Annie was starting to fuss.  
"Shh, it's okay, honey. It's okay"  
"Elizabeth"  
"Grandma!" Liz exclaimed.  
"Liz, where are you"  
"At the hospital. Grandma, Annie's fussing. What do I do"  
"Is that what you called to ask me?" Catherine questioned.  
"No! I mean…no, but yes. What do I do"  
"Where is she"  
"In her thing," Liz answered.  
"Could you be a little more vague please"  
"The thing that she's in"  
"You did it! That IS more vague"  
"Grandma"  
"Pick her up and just hold her. She may be hungry"  
"Right. Babies get hungry. Hungry. Must remember that"  
"Liz. Is there something else you wanted to tell me?" Catherine said. "For instance, why you're still at the hospital instead of here helping me with these two little monsters that you call your sisters"  
"Oh, yeah. Mom's in labor"  
"What"  
"Her water broke in the car on the way home, so we came back," Liz explained.  
"How far apart are here contractions"  
"I don't know"  
"How many centimeters is she dilated"  
"I don't know"  
"Is she screaming obscenities at your father yet?" Catherine asked.  
"Not exactly"  
"Okay, then we've got plenty of time"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm bringing the girls. We'll be there soon"  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eleven

"Tom!" Abbey exclaimed, out of breath. "Thank God you're here"  
She sat up in bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.  
"You really cannot drag yourself away from this place, can you, Abbey?" Dr. Tom Sussin questioned, facetiously.  
"That's for sure," Jed mumbled.  
"How you doing, Jed"  
"Better than she is, Doc"  
"Which brings me to my next question," Tom replied. "How are you, Abbey"  
"Don't make me answer that, Tom"  
"Fair enough. Looks like you're doing well"  
"If by well you mean experiencing the agony of childbirth in all its many glories, then yes. Yes, Tom, I'm doing well," Abbey quipped.  
"How long has she been in sarcastic mode?" Tom asked Jed.  
"About forty-five minutes. Forty-five delightful minutes of sardonic bliss," Jed replied.  
"Not bad"  
"I know, I'm impressed"  
"You know, I'm right here!" Abbey exclaimed. "We know," they both said at once.  
"Well, then, what do you two need me for? Looks like you've got it under control," Abbey said. "Nah, we need you to do the actual birthing of the child," Jed replied.  
"Nice, Jed. That's really sweet"  
He grinned.  
"I'm gonna go check on Mom and the girls"  
Jed leaned over, kissed her forehead, and left the room.  
"Now that he's gone, tell me what's wrong, Tom. What's wrong with the baby?" Abbey asked, quietly.

"Daddy!" Zoey came at him full force, jumping into his arms.  
"Hey, baby. How are ya"  
He picked her up off the ground and held her on his hip.  
"Good. How's Mommy"  
"She's great"  
"Everything's okay with the baby?" Ellie asked.  
"Sure. As far as I know"  
Catherine walked over and kissed her son on the cheek.  
"Thanks for bringing the kids, Mom"  
"Of course, darling. I wouldn't dream of making them miss this. Abbey's doing well"  
Jed nodded.  
"She's a fighter"  
"How far apart are her contractions?" Catherine asked.  
"About four minutes"  
"Progressing nicely, I see"  
"Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna get Abbey some ice and then get back in there," Jed said.  
"Okay. We'll be here!"   
"Liz!" Elizabeth stopped short and whipped around.  
"Doug. Hey"  
Holding Annie tightly against her, she walked towards him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and grinned.  
"What are you still doing here?" He asked.  
"My mom went into labor on the way home"  
"Really! How's she doing"  
"Good, I guess. I haven't been in to see her. Annie's been fussing," Liz explained.  
"Maybe she's hungry"  
"Yeah, that seems to be the general consensus"  
"So…how are you"  
"I'm good. You"  
"Good"  
"That's good"  
"Yeah," Doug said. "Very good"  
"Right. Doug"  
"Yeah"  
"Why didn't you telll me?" Liz asked, shyly.  
"What"  
"About your…problem. Why didn't you tell me"  
"What problem"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Doug, my mom told me"  
Doug sighed.  
"She did, huh"  
"Of course she did. Why didn't you"  
"We just met a few days ago, Liz! I wasn't ready to open up about that yet," Doug said.  
"Well, you should have told me before I got attached to you"  
"You're…attached to me"  
"No"  
"Oh"  
"I mean, well, okay, maybe a little. But it's like, false advertising, ya know"  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm really and truly sorry. I guess I just got in the habit of keeping it a secret. Your mother's the only one who knew. Well, her and the others at the hospital. And now probably your whole family. But, Liz, you gotta understand, this isn't something I'm open about. My grandmother doesn't even know"  
"Really"  
"Really. I was actually planning on telling her today"  
"You ARE trying to…get clean, aren't you"  
"I haven't touched any of it since that night they brought me in here," Doug replied, honestly. "How long has that been"  
"A few weeks"  
"What are you…addicted to? Is that right phrase?" Liz asked.  
Doug nodded.  
"Cocaine mostly"  
"Great," Liz whispered to herself.  
"I guess I have a bit of an alcohol problem too, but only when I'm getting high"  
"That could kill you, Doug. Doing both of those things at once," Liz said.  
"Yeah. That's what attracted me to it at first. By the time I realized what I was doing, I couldn't stop. But when it landed me in the hospital, it hit me. I knew I couldn't go on living like that if I ever wanted to make something of my life. We all makes mistakes, Liz. You know that just as well as anyone else. I made a life-altering mistake the first time I got high. You made one the day you lost your virginity at fifteen"  
"Almost sixteen," Liz said, defensively.  
"Whatever. It's the same thing"  
"I'm almost seventeen now. And I haven't had sex since. I don't even know why I did it in the first place"  
"You don't have to prove anything to me. I'm not judging you. Just like I expect you not to judge me. See, that's why we'd be so good together," Doug said.  
"I don't know, Doug. I have a child to think about now. Not to mention my parents forbid it"  
"They do"  
"Well, my mom does"  
"Wow"  
"What"  
"It's just that, up until now…your mother was the only one I could turn to. The only person who believed I could clean myself up," Doug said.  
"Yeah, well, that was until you began showing an interest in her daughter. My mom's got a very 'don't mess with my kids' mentality, you know. Did I tell you about the time she nearly beat the crap out of Ben's mom!" Liz asked, laughing.  
"No, but I can imagine it, and it doesn't really surprise me"  
"Look, I really like you. But I don't want to go against my parents' wishes. They've been so supportive of me throughout this whole ordeal. This is totally cliché, but I couldn't ask for better parents. I don't want to go screwing that over now. I've worked hard to rebuild my reputation and win back my family's trust. Now I have to work hard for this little girl. She's completely innocent and unassuming. I don't want to mess up her life either"  
"You won't. Liz, I promise you won't. Just give me a chance. I know I can do it. I've got motivation now"  
"Yeah? What"  
"You"

"Fear not, for your faithful husband hath returned! And I come bearing chips of ice!" Jed called out dramatically as he entered his wife's hospital room.  
When he saw her, the first thing he noticed was the tears welled up in her eyes and a few fallen ones dried on her cheek. He instantly panicked, put the ice down, and moved quickly to her side.  
"What's the matter? What happened? Why are you crying? Is it the pain? Do you want an epidural? Did somebody say something to you? What"  
"Jed, stop," Abbey said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm fine"  
"You're not fine"  
"I'm just a little emotional. My hormones are raging"  
"Come on, Abbey. Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong," Jed implored her.  
"Nothing is wrong"  
He took her hand and leaned in to look her in the eyes.  
"Abbey, what did Dr. Sussin tell you"  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve

"Hi, Marianne"  
Marianne looked up from her papers at Jed Bartlet standing on the other side of her desk.  
"Hey, Jed. How's Abbey doing"  
"That's an excellent question. Wish I knew"  
"What"  
"Nothing, I'm sorry. I was wondering if I could use your phone for a moment," Jed said.  
"Oh, sure. Come on back"  
"It's long distance to Massachusetts. Is that okay?" Marianne smiled warmly.  
"If it were anyone else, Jed, I'd say no. But since you're married to the best thoracic surgeon in the area, I'll let it slide"  
"What can I say? I'm married to a very powerful woman"  
Marianne waved him over and let him sit down at her desk. "Just press nine to get an outside line. I'm going to run down to the cafeteria while you're on the phone. Do you want anything"  
"No, thanks. I appreciate this, Marianne," Jed said.  
"No problem"  
She flashed him a grin, and soon was gone. Jed picked up the phone, pressed nine, and dialed the number from memory. It only took two rings for her to answer.  
"Hello"  
"Millie, it's Jed"  
"Hey, Jed! How's Liz?" Millie questioned.  
"Good, fine. She's out of the hospital. And now Abbey's in"  
"Abbey's in the hospital? She's in labor"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh, my God!" "I need your professional opinion on something, Mil," Jed stated. "Sure. What's up"  
"I caught Abbey crying, and it was obvious she didn't want me to see. I asked her why and she said it was nothing. I'm almost positive something's going on. She's never done this before. So, as a doctor, I'm asking you. Is there a…medical reason why this should be happening"  
"You mean the crying"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, labor's a painful thing, Jed," Millie said.  
"I'm serious"  
"So am I. Some women have a hard time coping with the pain"  
"Not someone who's a doctor with three children," Jed replied.  
"Well, labor's not always the same. And Abbey's much older now than she was with the other three"  
"Not that much older"  
"Then there's hormones to consider. Hers are running wild right now," Millie pointed out.  
"I think it's something else"  
"Jed, you asked for my professional opinion, and I gave it to you. If you thinks it's something else, something more…psychological, then that's not my area. You'd need to talk to my husband for that"  
"Now I want your personal opinion"  
"Well, what do you think happened"  
"I think something's wrong and she doesn't want to tell me what it is," Jed answered.  
"Wrong with the baby"  
"Or with her"  
"I don't think Abbey would keep something that serious from you, Jed." "I don't know"  
"Who's her doctor?" Millie asked.  
"Tom Sussin"  
"Right. Well, you know, Tom's a good friend of hers, so it's possible that if something is wrong and she doesn't want you to know, he would respect her wishes and keep it quiet. However, I don't think Abbey would ever ask him to do that. If you're really convinced something's going on, I'd just come right out and ask Tom. He won't lie to you if you ask him, that I know for sure. But, fair warning, it might piss Abbey off a little if you go behind her back like that"  
"You think I should ask Tom"  
"I think you should talk to Abbey"  
"I tried!" Jed exclaimed. "She insists she's fine and nothing's wrong"  
"Then I don't know what to tell you, if she's not talking, she's not talking. I can get Scott on the phone, and maybe he'll have some better advice for you. This is more his area"  
"She's your best friend. This is your area"  
"Yes, and she's your wife. Not only is she your area, she's your world"  
"Yeah," Jed responded, quietly.  
"Keep trying. If something's wrong or upsetting her, she's likely to break down and tell you about it. Even if she doesn't want to, her hormones will cause her emotions to get the best of her, and she'll talk"  
"You think"  
"I think. Now get your ass back in there before she has that kid without you"

In the hospital waiting room, Zoey Bartlet was sprawled out on two chairs, sound asleep. Ellie had her nose in a book, as always, and was completely absorbed by it. Annie slept soundly in her carseat, beside Liz, who was lost in thought. Catherine was flipping absently through Vogue, trying to catch up on the latest trends. She had been out of the loop for the last forty-five years and was rather anxious to get back on track.  
"Grandma?" Liz asked, timidly.  
"Mmm-hmm"  
"Can I talk to you for a sec"  
"We're talking now," Catherine replied.  
"Yeah, but…serious talk"  
Catherine closed the magazine and put it down on the table.  
"As you wish"  
"Okay. Well. I'm assuming Mom and Dad told you about this guy I'm sort of seeing"  
"There's a guy you're…sort of seeing? Is that anything like sort of dating?" Catherine questioned.  
"Sort of"  
"Hmm. Right. Okay. Continue"  
"Well, he's a really great guy. I met him here at the hospital, where he was visiting his grandmother," Liz said, wiggling her eyebrows. "His grandmother"  
"That's nice"  
"Grandma"  
"What"  
"He was visiting his grandmother. You're supposed to…I don't know, sympathize with that. Being the grandmother you are"  
"You were trying to win my approval of this boy because he was visiting his grandmother, and I'm a grandmother"  
"Yeah"  
"You're very strange, Elizabeth"  
"Thank you. So, anyway. He brought me flowers because he thought I was dying, right"  
"Right. Wait…what?" Catherine asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Nothing, he just thought I had lukemia or something"  
"But…why"  
"Because…whatever, forget it. As I was saying, we talked for awhile and he's really great. He's a sophomore at Georgetown University. He went to Boston University last year, but moved here when his GRANDMOTHER had a stroke. He came to take care of her and stuff. His grandmother"  
Catherine sighed, exhasperatedly.  
"Yes, Elizabeth"  
"But the thing is, he's a recovering drug addict"  
"What"  
"See, Doug's grandmother is one of Mom's patients. Like, her favorite patient or something. And so she knows Doug pretty well, and when he was brought into the hospital after he ODed"  
"ODed"  
"Overdosed," Liz said.  
"Oh"  
"When he ODed, Mom took take of him and stuff. She said she'd help him get clean. She really likes him too. But…she won't let me date him"  
"I don't blame her!" Catherine said.  
"But, Grandma, he's so great. You just don't know him. So, he has a problem. We've all got problems. I had a baby at sixteen. He had a drug problem"  
Catherine rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, it's always something, isn't it?" She said, sarcastically.  
"So you're siding with Mom"  
"I'm not siding with anyone. It's not my decision to make. But I would also like to point out that this boy seems to be a lot older than you are. What is he, nineteen"  
"Yes"  
"That's too old, Liz. You're a junior in high school, he's a sophomore in college"  
"Well, I'm not really your average junior. I mean, I've got a kid, for God's sake"  
"You're still only sixteen," Catherine said. "I hate being only sixteen, because everyone uses it as any excuse to tell me not to do things. I'm only sixteen, I can't do anything"  
"You're an unwed teenaged mother who wants to date a drug addict. If you were older, you'd know better"  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen Zoey Bartlet skipped around the hospital waiting room. Her nap had given her a new, stronger energy than before. Ellie, on the other hand, sat on the chair beside her grandmother and could barely hold her head up.  
"How much longer is this gonna take!" Zoey exclaimed.  
"Patience, darling," Catherine replied, monotonously. She'd been answering that question all evening. "I'm bored of patience"  
"Zoey, be quiet! I'm sleeping," Ellie mumbled.  
"Well, wake up!" Zoey ran over, took hold of Ellie's arm, and tried to pull her out of the chair.  
"Leave me alone!" "Fine!" Zoey shouted back, turning her attention to her clearly exhasperated grandmother. "Grandma, how much longer"  
"Couldn't tell you, Zoey"  
"Why not"  
"Because I have no idea," Catherine said. "Why not? You're…Grandma! You're supposed to know these things"  
"Well, I don't, do I"  
"I don't know. Do you"  
"Zoey, shut up!" Ellie cried. "No! I want a baby brother! I want him right now"  
"Whoa there, kid," Liz said, entering the waited room, with Annie in her arms.  
"Liz"  
"No one said anything about a baby brother"  
"Yes huh! Too many girls already. God's gotta shake it up a little," Zoey replied.  
Liz rolled her eyes and sat down beside Ellie. "God doesn't have to do anything"  
"Yes, he does," Zoey argued.  
"Zoey, it's gonna be a girl. Face it," Liz stated.  
"I don't want a girl! I'm the baby girl in this family. He can be the baby boy. I'm the baby girl! Me"  
"Zoey, stop. You're acting like a spoiled brat," Ellie murmured, her eyes still closed.  
"Maybe I am a spoiled brat"  
"You're not, so stop it"  
"You stop it!" Zoey exclaimed.  
"I'm not doing anything"  
"Grandma"  
Catherine dropped her head into her hands and sighed audibly. "Zoey, sweetheart, you need to calm down. You're driving everyone crazy"  
"I want a baby brother, Grandma"  
"At this point, I really don't think anyone cares, honey"  
"Hey"  
"You don't get to choose whether it's a boy or girl. Nobody does. You're just going to have to live with whatever pops out of your mother's body"  
"Ew, Grandma," Ellie complained.  
"Ew yourself, Eleanor." "How did I end up in this family"  
"Pure luck, kiddo. Pure luck"

Abbey's head fell back against her pillow, her face showing signs of her sheer exhaustion. The pain had stopped momentarily, but the anticipation of the pain that was to come in just over two minutes overwhelmed her just as much as the pain itself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep, relaxing breaths. She knew the calm would only last a few seconds, but those few seconds were precious to her. Abbey heard the door creak open, but kept her eyes tightly shut. Just by the sound of his footsteps, she knew it was him. He approached her slowly and she finally opened her eyes when he was beside her bed.  
"Hi, Tom"  
"How ya doin'?" Dr. Sussin asked.  
"Oh, you know, just having a baby. Yourself"  
"You are the absolute picture of wit and guile, Abbey"  
"Thank you," Abbey said, her smile conveying the laughter she couldn't quite summon up at that moment.  
"Jed's outside"  
She sighed, and sat up, pushing her pillows up behind her.  
"Yeah"  
"He wants to apologize"  
"Good"  
"Come on, Abbey"  
"No, Tom. I'm in here suffering through the agony that comes with bringing his child into the world, and…oh, God, that just made me sound like a horrible person"  
"A little bit, yeah"  
"You knew what I meant"  
"Sure," Tom replied.  
"I just mean that I'm in here trying to give birth to his child, and he's yelling at me"  
"He didn't yell at you, Abbey"  
"You weren't there. How the hell do you know"  
"Because I know Jed, and I know he'd never yell at you while you're in the hospital"  
"Yeah. Well. It felt like yelling," Abbey said.  
"That's because you're very emotional right now, and you made a bigger deal out of it than it really was"  
"He accused me of hiding things from him. As if I really wouldn't tell him if something was wrong with the baby"  
"But you are hiding things from him," Tom said.  
"I know," she replied. "But it's not what he thinks"  
"I know that, but he doesn't"  
"Yeah. Okay, send him in"  
"Good girl. I'll go get him"  
"Thanks, Tom"  
"I'll be back in a few minutes to check your progress," Tom said, as he exited the room.  
By the time Jed reached her room, her next contraction had already started. Remembering how she'd had to go through three contractions by herself while he was off being a coward, he forgot all his convictions and ran to her side. Once he was close enough to reach, she instinctively reached for his hand and used it as her own personal stress ball. Despite the pain she was now bestowing upon him, he didn't complain once. He only winced and gritted his teeth, reminding himself that she was in far more pain than he was. "It's okay, baby, you're doing great." He glanced over at the screen beside her. "It's almost over. Almost over. Okay. There you go"  
He pressed a damp face cloth on her forehead and squeezed her hand gently.  
"You okay"  
"Yeah," she whispered. "Listen…I'm sorry"  
He stared at her with confusion for a moment, trying to replay her last line in his head.  
"You're sorry?" Jed asked. "What the hell are YOU sorry for? I'm the one who acted like a jackass. Yes, I just called myself a jackass. I saved you the trouble"  
"I should have just told you"  
"Told me what"  
"There's nothing wrong with the baby. Well, that we know of," Abbey confessed.  
"But you said"  
"No. It's me. It's not the baby"  
"What"  
"No. Nothing's wrong with me, it's just…oh, God, this isn't going well"  
"Abbey, what are you talking about!" Jed demanded.  
"I was afraid, okay! These last few months you've been asking me if I was a little scared. Because this pregnancy was so unexpected, because I've been so stressed lately, because I'm old! And I said 'no, of course not.' Well, I lied. When my water broke in the car today, I was scared to death. That's why you caught me crying earlier. I've been pestering Tom all evening, because I've been so sure something was wrong with the baby. It's just…I don't know, intuition or something. He keeps telling me I'm wrong, that everything's fine. And I trust him, I do, but I can't shake this feeling"  
Jed smiled reassuringly and held her hand tighter.  
"Oh, honey. Why didn't you just tell me that"  
"I don't know. You were already losing it. I wanted to be the strong one"  
"Telling me you're afraid doesn't make you any less strong than you are now"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah. And if Tom's says everything's all right, we have to believe him. For once, he's the doctor in charge. Not you. Okay"  
She nodded.  
"Okay"  
"Now. You ready for another contraction, but it looks like another one's on its way," Jed said.  
"Already"  
"We're on our way, babe. It's not gonna be long now"  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen

"Daddy"  
While the other four Bartlets were plagued by exhaustion and lethargy, Zoey was bursting with energy. There were few things in life she enjoyed more than being allowed to stay up past her bedtime. Catherine and Elizabeth had read every magazine in the waiting room cover to cover, and Ellie had finished an entire two hundred page novel. Annie had slept peacefully, waking only often enough to be fed. Zoey, however, had spent the evening bouncing around the hospital, pestering nurses and patients alike. It had been nearly two hours since she had seen her father. When he strode into the waiting room, appearing almost as bubbly and energetic as his youngest daughter, she very nearly pounced on him. He held her up in his arms, balancing her on his left hip.  
"How's it going, kiddo?" Jed asked.  
"How's it going with YOU"  
"No broken bones in my hand yet!" Catherine stood, slowly as her vision was still clouded having just woken up, and approached her son.  
"What kind of progress has she made?" Catherine questioned, rubbing her temple.  
"Well, you'll be happy to know"  
"It's a boy!" Zoey exclaimed, hopefully.  
Catherine and Jed both turned their heads to face her, their expressions clearly conveying their confusion.  
"What"  
Shaking her head, Liz stood up and joined their small crowd, after shooting a protective glance back at her sleeping daughter. "She's just being annoying. What were you gonna say?" "Uh…" He wasn't fully convinced that she was 'just being annoying,' but he didn't have time to investigate at that very moment. "I'm proud to say, they're getting ready to move her into the delivery room"  
Instead of the jubilant jumping, squealing, and clapping he had anticipated, he found that his mother and daughters responded with none other than sighs of utter relief.  
"Thank the Lord!" Liz said.  
"Hallelujah!" Catherine cried. "Praise God." "How much longer till we're outta here?" Ellie asked. Jed put Zoey down, folded his arms across his chest, and stared at his family incredulously.  
"Your mother is experiencing the most intense pain of her existence, and you're in here counting the minutes until you get to go home"  
"Darling, it's been nearly twelve hours," Catherine pointed out, in her defense. "Twelve hours that certainly have been much harder on Abbey than on you!" Jed retorted. Elizabeth stood on her tip-toes and strained her neck, glancing behind her father out at the hallway. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and squinted her eyes. "Uh…Dad"  
"What?" Jed replied, irritably.  
"I'm pretty sure they just wheeled Mom right past you"  
Jed whipped his body around in a state of panic and was able to catch the tail end of Elizabeth's vision. "Oh, Jesus"  
With that, he began his hurried sprint out of the waiting room.  
"Don't you speak of His name…" Catherine trailed off, sighing when she noticed her son had already taken his leave from the room. "…in vain"  
Jed ran down the hallways, trying to catch up with his wife, who was being wheeled down to the delivery room. When finally he was able to walk briskly beside her, he grabbed her hand and tried to catch his breath.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"It's okay," Abbey replied. "How is everyone"  
"They're fine. A little restless maybe"  
"Yeah. Well, don't blame them. I'm a little restless myself"  
She cracked a smile, which was the best she could do under the circumstances.  
"We're almost there, Abbey," Dr. Tom Sussin interjected, following close behind them.  
"Yeah, because looking at the sign that says 'Delivery Room' right in front of us wasn't a good enough clue, Tom," Abbey replied, between sharp intakes of breath. Tom grinned and nodded in Jed's general direction.  
"Sense of humor intact"  
"Did you expect anything less?" Jed responded, laughing. A few nurses ran in front of them to open the doors to the room, then they wheeled her in. Jed moved a few strands of Abbey's hair out of her face gently.  
"You okay, baby"  
She nodded, swallowing hard.  
"I'm ready"

Half an hour later…

The sound of anxious footsteps enveloped the waiting room. By this time, the Bartlets had all recovered from their sluggish states, and taken to proving their impatience. They each stopped in their tracks when the door was flung open, and Jed stood before them, grinning proudly.  
"Well?" Catherine questioned.  
"Dad!" Liz cried, urging him on.  
"Is it a boy!" Zoey inquired, eagerly.  
"Is Mom okay?" Ellie asked.  
Jed paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. He did it partly to calm himself down, and partly to agitate his anxious family. He glanced at each of them in turn, which only allowed the tension to build a little more.  
"Seven pounds, three ounces, nineteen inches"  
He knew they were waiting for more, but he was going to let them chew on that for a moment. "Your mother is doing just fine. You can all go see her in a few minutes. Make sure you tell her how amazing she is because she was incredible in there"  
"And…?" Liz said, smiling brightly despite her almost nervous curiosity.  
"And…it's a girl"  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fifteen

It was the first peaceful moment Abbey Bartlet had experienced in thirteen hours. After returning to her hospital room, the nurses and doctors finally left her alone for a few minutes with her newborn daughter. She held the infant in her arms, gently running her hands over the baby soft skin, admiring her daughter's beauty. She thought about her other children, and how their sizes had all varied at birth. Liz had been nearly two pounds larger, at eight pounds and one ounce. Ellie had been exactly eight pounds, while Zoey had hardly been four pounds. The differences were remarkable.  
"Hi, sweetheart," Abbey whispered. "Alexandra Lane Bartlet. I hope you like the sound of that, because once we make it legal, you're stuck with it until you're eighteen. Alexandra's a mouthful for a little one like you, I know. That's why you're going to be our Laney Baby. When you're rich and famous, you'll be known as Lane Bartlet. That's a little better, isn't it"  
Abbey smiled and kissed her soft forehead tenderly.  
"Oh, Lane. You don't know how happy I am to be holding you. It's been a tumultuous journey. I'll explain at all to you in detail someday. To make an excrutiatingly long story short, you were a bit unexpected, my dear. Your father and I got the shock of our lives when we found out about you. We found out the day after your big sister, Liz, announced to us that she was pregnant. She had her baby a few days ago. Annie. Someday you'll resent the fact that your niece is older than you, but you'll get over it.  
"I suppose I should introduce your zany family to you before they come bursting in here. Talk about the shock of your life. I'm sure you'll fit right in, but consider this a warning, love. Where should I begin? I'll go ahead and warn you about your grandmother first, as she'll be your caretaker a lot of the time, while Mommy goes to work. She's a bit on the looney side, like the rest of us. She used to be…rather joyless. Not a lot of fun. But now she's expanding her horizons, I guess. Don't let her teach you how to gamble. That's what you have me for.  
"Now, your oldest sister is a pill. I've never been able to decide whether she takes after me or your father more. But she's certainly a pistol that one. It'll be awhile before you're able to say her name, but it's Elizabeth. Lizzie to you, I'm sure. Unless you take after Zoey, in which case you'll be calling her Lizzlebit for the first three years of your life. Be careful, because if you do that Daddy will make fun of you. "Then there's Miss Eleanor. You don't have to worry about her; she'll be absolutely in love with you. Come to think of it, you look a lot like she did when she was born. I don't think you'll have any trouble bonding with Ellie. She's a little shy and a little on the quiet side, but you should take advantage of that, because she's the only one. If you need a moment of peace, and I don't doubt that day will come, I'd hang out in Ellie's room. Just a word to the wise. "You'll have to watch out for Zoey though. She's the mischievous one. And word has it she was hoping you'd be a boy, and hell hath no fury like Zoey Bartlet scorned. Oh, don't fuss, honey. I'm just kidding. Zoey's going to smother you with attention. You'll be her porcelain baby doll. She'll probably try to dress you up in funny outfits and hats. Then again, Daddy's going to try that too, I'd imagine. "Speaking of Daddy…he's the zaniest one. He'll hit you with a history of national parks if you get caught standing still for more than a second, so beware of that. He can teach you much more than I can though. I'm good for a tidbit about women's lib now or then, or if you need to know how many bones are in the human body. But it's your father who'll teach you everything else, whether you want to learn or not. He'll probably start boring you with useless information right away, while you're sleeping. Don't get me wrong, he's a brilliant man. Possibly the kindest, most intelligent, wonderful, loving man you'll ever come across throughout your entire existence. You're a lucky girl, Lane Bartlet, because you've got the best father God ever created, which is a wonder when you consider the father he lived with for eighteen years. Sometimes he has his doubts, so be sure to remind him how fantastic he is from time to time, because sometimes Mommy forgets. "Well, I guess that brings us to…me. Hi. I'm your mother, and will be for the next fifty years or so, God willing. Maybe I'm not June Cleaver, but I do my best. Sometimes I come home from work a little late, and I can't always be there when you fall down. I wish I could, sweetie. But someone will always be there. If it's not me, it'll be your father, your sisters, your grandparents, your aunts and uncles, cousins, godparents. There will always be someone there when you need help. That's the Bartlet family guarantee, kiddo. And it's one thing I'm proud of"  
Abbey's monologue was abruptly cut short by a sudden knock on the door. She sighed, and held the infant closer to her.  
"Come in"  
Jed opened the door a crack and stuck his head in.  
"Hey, beautiful"  
"Hey yourself," she replied.  
"Oh. No, I was talking to the baby," Jed said, with a smirk.  
She laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Thanks, Jed." "You ready for some company?" "The gang's all here?" She questioned. "And how"  
"All right. Send in the troops"  
Jed nodded.  
"On your command"  
He flung the door open wide, gesturing for his family to pile into the room. Within seconds, Abbey's bed was completely surrounded by exicted, squealing Bartlets, each of the them oogling at the new baby. "As usual, the mother gets no recognition," Abbey commented, laughing.  
Jed gave his children the eye, and they instantly remembered what they had been instructed to do.  
"Oh, yeah! Daddy said to tell you that you're amazing," Zoey announced.  
Abbey raised an eyebrow in her husband's direction. Jed frowned at his daughter.  
"Thanks for that, Zo"  
"Mom, you're awesome!" Liz exclaimed.  
"Yeah, Mom, you're incredible," Ellie added.  
"Fantastic," Catherine said.  
"Gee, thanks, guys. I can tell that came straight from the heart," Abbey said.  
"It did," Jed whispered, leaning in to gently kiss her lips. "You're incredible." Abbey blinked back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.  
"Okay, enough sap. Please return to your attention to this adorable child"  
"What's her name!" Ellie questioned.  
Abbey looked up at her husband.  
"You want to tell them"  
"You can do it"  
"Her name is Lane," Abbey announced. "Alexandra Lane Bartlet"  
"Hi, Laney!" Zoey said, excitedly. "I think she likes me"  
"I know she does," Jed replied. "She looks kind of like Ellie," Liz stated, observing her baby sister circumspectly.  
"Really!" Ellie said.  
"She does, actually," Catherine agreed. "She looks just like her father"  
Jed laughed.  
"And therefore like her grandmother"  
"That's right!" "Well…all I can say now is, welcome to the family, Lane!" Catherine said, jubilantly.  
"Yay!" Zoey cried, clapping.  
"Welcome to the family, Laney," Ellie said, dropping a kiss on her baby sister's forehead. "And good luck!" Jed joked.  
"Jed!" Abbey said, her frustration quickly dissolving into laughter.  
"So," Liz said. "When do we get to go home"  



End file.
